10 things you never knew about Twilight characters
by Direwolfy
Summary: This is your usual 10 things... story. First chapter is about our favourite fortuneteller Alice. Enjoy!
1. Alice

**Hey there! I have read such kind of things about Harry Potter characters, and I rather like those. I have been wondering, why no one ever writes those about Twilight. There are so many ideas...**

**First chapter is about our all favourite fortuneteller. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ten thing you never knew about Mary Alice Brandon Withlock**

**1. She is afraid of darkness.**

No, not night or dark corridors, her eyesight was good enough to penetrate even the tightest shadows. She looked into the future and nothing was hidden from her. But when she closed her eyes and tried to remember, all she could see was darkness. Overwhelming, absolute darkness without beginning or ending. Only dark and quiet and senseless.

She got the same feeling when she tried to look into shape-shifters future and it terrified her to no end. When someone asked about it, she made a face and told it was 'annoying.'

**2. She used to love her sister Cynthia more than anyone else.**

She loved to dress her up, play with her dark brown curls. Cyndy was four years younger than her, too young to understand that her parents hated and feared her big sister, to innocent to understand, why they told her ta stay away from her.

When Alice was ten, she was sent away from home for a few weeks. Just a few weeks.

When she came back Cynthia cast her one glance with a newfound disdain and said just one word.

„Freak"

This hurt more than any of her mother slaps or pinches. When Alice was taken away for asylum next morning. Cynthia didn't came to send her of. This was her last word to her.

Alice doesn't realise, but Bella has always reminded her Cynthia. From before.

In Biloxi, Mississipi, old woman went every year to Alice grave, begging for her forgiveness.

**3. She went from striving for normality to envying it to despising it.**

When she was little girl, her mother told her she was abomination. That normal little girls don't see things. Her sister had called her freak and she hated it. She did everything she could to be normal. She tried to act like any other little girl. She tried to keep visions away, or made a face they doesn't exist.

When she was thrown into asylum, she knew she had lost, that she could never be normal, nor have normal life. Her future was placed in front of her and all she could see was pain, death and strange, red eyes.

By the time she was changed into vampire, she had abandoned any pursuit for normality. She made her 'freakishness' into her strongest weapon, inseparable part of her. In her new life, she was admired for it, liked because of it, not despite of it and now she used word 'normal' as it was insult.

**4. She was afraid she will never meet Jasper.**

His face was the first memory in her mind and from the very first moment she knew she could never live without him. The thought of never meeting him was more than she was able to bear. And yet, years passed, and all she got from him were occasional glimpses. But she also saw what would happen if she doesn't find him in time, or if he turns him away. They could never survive without each other, they weren't meant to be alone.

But as scary as image of existence withou him was. It didn't even compare with the fear she felt for him, should he be left alone.

She had never been more relieved than the moment he stepped into the diner. In fact, she was so relieved, that for a moment she forgot he doesn't know her and accused him in being late.

She had never been happier, than the moment he took her hand and apologized for his tardiness.

**5. She was more than a little afraid when she went to Italy with Bella.**

Thousand scenarios played through her head, one more horrible than another. In worst, this would mean death of her whole family, all because of her flawed visions. It would be all her fault.

When she spoke with Jasper by phone, convincing him to go back, lying him, promising she will find a way out, part of her fear disappeared. Jasper was safe.

But she knew that by doing so, she put both Edward's and Bella's lifes in greater risk. And she felt disgusted with herself.

**6. She despised her hair.**

Not that she had anything against the short hair in general, it was more like what it meant for her. Her beautiful, dark hair, cropped short as a symbol of her imprisonment. Taken away from her with her freedom, her right for a peace inside her mind. She hated how it stuck from every angle, as if reminding her, that they couldn't even bother to cut it _properly._

That, too, she never told anyone. She just geled her hair, until they stuck even more wildly and told Bella not to cut Nessie's hair

**7. Bella was right, when she thought that Alice plays with her, like little girls play with their dolls.**

She found a real joy of dressing her up, doing her hair and makeup. Like a little girl, she tried on different clothes and was proud of the outcome. Like a little girl, she made up for a childhood she had never had.

**8. She always rather liked Jacob Black.**

Of course there was the fact that he was smelly werewolf whose future was hidden from her. And the fact that she was in love with her little sister. But she had seen how much he worried about Bella. And he had defied houseful of vampires so he could be with Bella, when she needed him. Heck, he even allowed her to stay with him, to help her with her headaches. She knew he was all around good person, but realised he is not yet ready for vampire friends. So she just messed around with him and complained about blinding her schedule.

**9. During Bella's pregnancy, she never reached to decision about Nessie.**

Not remembering anything from her human life, she didn't have such feelings about children like Esme or Rosalie. She had never imagined herself as mother or even aunt. But she had seen a vision, what loosing a child would do to Bella. She never mentioned it to anyone, because vision was as shortlived, as it was horrid. It was lost in a moment and no matter how far Alice tried to look, Bella's future was always fuzzy. There was no way out, whether Bella lived or died, it was bound with that... fetus.

She wasn't exactly sure, whether or not she liked it.

**10. Leaving her family to go searching for Nahuel was hardest thing she had ever done.**

She knew they would think she abandoned them. She knew that her plan may not go through and then all of them would die, and she can never say goodbye to them, never explain her departure. She was afraid that should things go to fighting, their presence would still be crucial factor.

But she had to do it. For her love for each of them, she had to do it.


	2. Emmett

Here is another chapter of the story. Enjoy!

If anyone has any ideas for next chapters, feel free to offer :)

* * *

**Ten things you never knew about Emmett McCarty**

**1. Family meant everything to him.**

He came from a very big, but close family. While he didn't mind becoming vampire, he did regret not being able to keep in contact with them. He hated causing them any grief and wished he could at least send a message to his parents, to tell them he was alright.

But with becoming a vampire, he had found himself a new family, one who also cared about him and he quickly learned to love them, too. He was ready to protect them with all his might and dye, if needed, for any of them.

Because they were his _family_. And family matters.

**2. He always felt a need to prove himself.**

The reason why he went after this bear in first place was curiosity, just so he could tell he can. He prided himself with being the strongest, both in his human and vampire family and always took up things that his brothers were reluctant to do. The excitement over the danger that made others worry, adrenaline that came with it and pride he felt, coming out alive: all of it was like an oxygen for him. He needed it in order to be himself.

**3. Bears irritated him.**

Those stupid furballs staggered around in forest, like it belonged to them, trying to catch innocent hunters, whose only wish was send a bullet through their thick heads. Honestly, what did they think of themselves! Emmett would have been all for getting rid of them altogether, but they did make a rather good meal.

**4. His 'slip ups' bothered him more, than he let on.**

It was hard to say what was worst: the guilt that he felt after deed was done, knowledge, that he let his family down, silent disappointment in Rosalie's eyes or just the fact he had been too damn weak to resist. He tried not to think about it, knowing he was being unreasonable. He was the one who was supposed to take things lightly, so he could be there for his siblings, when they are in the same situation. So he just told to himself that forever is too long time to wallow in quilt over things that can't be changed.

This philosophy became like a mantra for him.

**5. He wished he could have been the one to kill Royce.**

He didn't get angry easily. Though he always liked a good fight, it took really much to make him hate someone.

But Royce King was something else. He had broken his angel. Taunted her, hurt her. And Emmett hated him for that with an every fiber of his being and hated him all the more because he was dead.

Death, no matter how slow and painful wasn't cruel enough for this monster. He wished he was a vampire, so he could tear him up every night and but back together in morning, make him suffer for every minute that Rose suffered.

Instead, he asked Rosalie to marry him, over and over again, trying to give her what Royce never did. And let her give to him, what Royce never got.

**6. He would have really liked to have a kid.**

This would have made Rosalie happy. And this would have made_ him _happy. A sweet, little boy with Rosalie's smile and golden hair. He could have spoiled him rotten, taught him swim and play baseball and darts. Watched Rosalie scold with him for tattered clothes and token him into beaches and playgrounds.

He would have just loved him.

Edward knew it and he didn't really mind, when he caught him showing Nessie different uses of fake spiders.

**7. Bella was his favourite sister.**

True, Alice was cool and all, but she was too girly and she always _cheated_. Bella was so much more fun to mess around with. She blushed at almost everything and tripped even more. She had such helpless and innocent air about her, that made him want to step in and play overprotective big brother.

**8. He always thought of himself as oldest sibling.**

He was, in a way. So, the others had been around longer, but they had never grown up the way he had. He had been _alive _longer. Long enough to begin seeing things a little differently and he knew, whether they were ready to admit it or not, in one point or another all his siblings needed a big brother to look after them.

**9. As a child, he wanted to be a baseball player when he grows up.**

He listened to the thunder as it approached, bat risen and struck ball with the force of falling avalanche, letting it fly for ten times as far as it should have been possible.

He laughed at the irony as he run.

**10. Werewolves were cool.**

But don't tell that to Rosalie.


	3. Rosalie

**Hi everyone! Here are Rosalie's ten little things. Hope you enjoy it!**

**To Eclipsia Black: Emmett was 18? Really? Maybe I remember wrong, but I could have sworn he was twenty, too. Doesn't know where to check, though. If someone can make it sure for us, I would be really thankful. I am not going to change it now, at least. As for Jasper being twenty, too, well... I'm sure we can all image Emmett 'forgeting' *that* piece of information. Maybe he was older by months.**

* * *

**Ten things you never knew about Rosalie Lilian Hale McCarty**

**1. She hates her beauty almost as much as she loves it.**

Beauty had always been her most valued quality. It was her strongest weapon and yet her weakest point. It had made her special and caused her more grief than anything else. People admired her for it, envied her and she thought she was lucky. But she also knew she would have been much more happier without it.

Without her beauty, she would have never ended up as a vampire.

Without her beauty, she would have never been herself.

It was part of her, she cloaked herself in it and both admired and despised it, like she admired and despised herself.

**2. As a child, she didn't think much about her looks.**

It was something she take for granted, she was used to it. When somebody told her she was pretty, she smiled and nodded. She already knew that. People said it all the time. Smiles didn't come because she was proud of the compliments, but because it felt nice to smile. And people always smiled back to her.

It wasn't until later that she realised how much attention her appearance draw to her. That it made her somehow 'better' than the others. Her mother had a big part of this attitude, always explaining how important it was to look good in front of people.

It wasn't until later that she realised she can make people, especially men to make everything she wanted just batting her eyelashes. It wasn't until later that she begun to think that it is important

It wasn't until later she realised that attention isn't always good thing.

**3. She truly loved Royce.**

She did. She loved his humorous, easygoing nature, his mischievous blue eyes and the way he showered her with an affections

. Even his arrogance and short–temperedness seemed just to show his strenght, make him all the more lovable. He promised her all the stars in the sky and for her, he had no flaws.

Afterwards, this made her hate him even more. For all his little gifts, gentle touches and whispered promises, she hated him ten times as much as she already did.

Hate, like love is very passionate emotion.

**4. She could never resent Carlisle for taking away her humanity.**

She hated what she had become, and for a long time, truly wished she could have just died like she was meant to. She was supposed to be resting in peace, calm and away from all the pain. Instead she was made a cold living corpse. Yes, very beautiful corpse, but still a corpse, whose only purpose was to kill. She hated herself.

But she could never hate Carlisle. She wished she could. It would have made things so much easier.

**5. Deep down, she regretted killing Royce and his companions.**

Not that she felt any pity for them. 'they deserved, what they got. No, actually they deserved much, much worse.

It was right thing to do, she repeated to herself. If not for her, they would have found some other young girl whose life they would destroy. With killing them, she saved someone, whose life was ten times of their worth.

But yet, her revenge didn't offer her any comfort. Vengeance had kept he going, now it was over and all she felt was loss, and sadness.

With their deaths, she had lost part of herself. Her innocent, childish naivety.

**6. One of the reasons she thinks so much of herself is to keep Edward out from her head**

Despite her fondness of attention, she was very private person and hated a thought of someone interfering into her mind. Her perfection was safe area; it kept her mind away from more unsettling topics. So whenever she was disturbed by something, she tried to direct her thoughts to her appearance.

Gradually, it became a habit.

**7. She didn't pass Jasper off as her twin just because of their haircolour.**

At first, she had been a little wary on him. He was obviously dangerous and though he didn't read minds, in a way he was even harder to live with than Edwards. One can mask her thoughts, but not her _feelings_.

But it was more than that. He didn't just feel her pain, but he knew more than enough about it himself. He understood her in a way that others couldn't, and didn't judge her for it.

**8. She stopped hating Bella the very moment she heard about her going to Italy after Edward.**

When she had ended talking with Edward, she felt angry with her. Even dead, this girl hadn't stopped causing problems. When she heard that Bella was alive, but Edward was going to Italy, she hated her even more, because it was easier than hating herself. But when she realised she was risking her life to save him, all resentment faded away and all she could to was wish that they could come back safely.

After that night, she just tried to do everything in her power to protect this brave girl from the fate worse than death. And even if she did choose a different path than Rosalie would have liked, she couldn't keep it against her.

**9. Knowledge, that Bella's child may kill her was hard to bear.**

She wasn't heartless after all. And Rosalie would have felt admiration for any woman who was ready to die for her child. And it wasn't just any woman, it was Bella, for crying out loud! Her new little sister. They may have never seen from eye to eye, but she didn't want anything to happen with her. Besides, her death would have literally destroyed Edward, riped the whole family apart. All for the child, who wasn't even born yet. A child, who was innocent and helpless, just like she had been.

She watched how it broke Bella's bones and hide her anxiety behind snappish remarks.

She wondered idly if she should be ashamed that she couldn't make herself regret her decision.

**10. She didn't exactly _hate_ Jacob.**

Well, maybe she did. At first, when he posed a threat for her family. And she was _really _angry, when he imprinted on Renesmee. But seeing him worry about the kid, she just had to try and calm him down. Just so he wouldn't get on her nerves with his babbling.

She wasn't exactly sure, when did her hate diminish into slightly amused annoyance and irritation.

This mutt meant a world for Renesmee.

And because of that, she was ready to die for him.


	4. Jasper

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took time, Jasper is kinda hard to write about, it is more like what you _feel_, if you get what I mean ;) For one side there was hard to get good enough explanations about each point and from other side I had to choose and leave out some points I would have liked to write about (like his human family and his secret fondness of J. Jenks :)**

**I'm still not very happy about it, but hope you like it!**

**D.**

* * *

**10 Things you never knew about Jasper Whitlock**

**1. When he joined the army, he wasn't exactly sure why.**

He supposed it was bravery, wish to stand for what he believed in, give his part. A natural need and urge to do what he supposed was right thing. Maybe it was partly family pressure that was involved.

But mostly it was just a young, foolish boy, who wanted to believe that war was something other than overrated killing spree.

It took him decades to realise that.

**2. Feeling everyone's emotions was _not_ fun.**

Happy, angry, worried, bored, sad, fearful, annoyed, curious, confused, confused, confused....

Had he just felt it, he would have probably gone mad. Manipulating and calming helped a little, but in other ways made things even more complicated.

It wasn't just amount of different emotions but also their negativity. Why did people have to be so damn depressed all the time!

He couldn't believe his luck when Bella turned into the calmest and happiest little vampire he had ever met.

**3. He liked to feel 'human'.**

He doesn't remember much about his human life. Sure, he remembered facts, but not what it _felt_ like to be human. After all those years with the newborn armies he had lost almost everything human about him, forgot many things he once hold dear. After he got away from there, he was able to recall things about himself he believed to be hopelessly lost.

Joining the Cullens brought back memories about his family, the love he felt for them. Simple, little things that made life worth living. And he wondered how did he manage to go so long without those.

**4. Living with Edward while he dated with Bella was _pain_.**

Not that he had anything against Bella, even if she did smell way too mouthwatering for her own good. As soon as he had realised Edwards feelings about her, he accepted her as a part of his family. His little sister of sorts. Someone worth his love and protection.

But Edward and his mood swings! He even asked Carlisle if he knew any vampire therapists.

**5. He hated being the weakest link.**

More than anything else. At first, it was question of pride. Of course this didn't mean he wasn't worried about the fact he was putting his family in constant danger, or that his 'slip-ups' may cost innocent lives. This only served to make him even more ashamed of himself. But he was still too proud to look straight at the problem.

Until Bella's 18th birthday.

After that, he could have cared less about the pride; he was ready to do anything, try whatever it needed to improve his self-control.

After what happened that night, he could_ never _risk with anyone's life again.

**6. Peter and Charlotte were his family as much as Cullens**

He owed them everything. Without them he would have been lost, swallowed away into despair. Even if Maria hadn't killed him, he would have soon been begging for death. He hated the fact that he was causing them pain and worry, but he couldn't control even his own emotions anymore. Still, he felt he owed them better, and that is why he left them. They met up later quite frequently, but none of them could be really comfortable together.

They had survived a hell together. And as much as they cared about each other, none of them could look into others eyes without being reminded of things they would rather forget.

**7. Fighting with Victoria was hard for him.**

Talking to Bella about newborn armies was one thing. Fighting against them was a whole lot different. This was something he had believed he would never have to do anymore: kill those who were young and confused, forced into the fight by someone, who couldn't even be bothered to make her hands dirty.

But it wasn't just the fact he was in battle again. This time was a whole lot different. Almost everyone he cared about were there with him, in fight they weren't properly prepared for. He couldn't bear a thought of anything happening to them. And Alice...

She may have chided him afterwards, call him overprotective fool, but Jasper didn't regret it.

This was the only scar he was proud of.

**8. He had strange kind of respect for Charlie Swan.**

He was unusual man. Seemingly calm, even insensitive, his emotions of love and pride for his daughter were one of the strongest Jasper had ever felt. He wasn't like Bella, who didn't seem to have any self-preservation instincts and could have cared less that she was in a house full of monsters, but yet he kept them all down for his daughters sake. He was ready to ignore everything that was going on in front of him, so he could just be there for his daughter, watch over her.

He was one of the bravest and most caring men he knew.

**9. Even after all those years, he couldn't really hate Maria.**

She had given him life, even if she took away his first one. She cared about him, even if it was just because she needed him. She wished him good, even if it was for her own sake. Even if she planned to kill him, she felt sorry to see him go and not just because he was useful.

She loved him. In her own, twisted and selfish way she loved him.

He had felt it. And for that, he couldn't really hate her.

God knows he had caused her enough mess as it was.

**10. He thought he knew everything about fear.**

And then Alice called him from the plane to Italy.


	5. Carlisle

**Sorry it took so much time. At first I had hard time thinking anything up, then I lost all my ideas (I was writing them into my physics notebook... during test. Unfortunately teacher thought it is a crib and took it away.. Ah well. Life is hard) Anyway, here it is now.**

* * *

**Ten things you never knew about Carlisle Cullen**

**1. He was child, when he first saw a vampire.**

He was out alone, though his father had told him not to. „You never know who would lurk in the darkness," he had said. But father wasn't there, he had gone out with other men, taking torches and stakes with him. He had walked on the other side of the street, to see if he was coming home already. But instead of the father, there was dark, lanky figure, who seemed to just stand in the shadows and observe something he couldn't decipher. Then the figure had turned and for the moment he had stared into the deep burgundy eyes. Moment later, it seemed to vanish into thin air.

His father came home only after midnight, muttering about 'abominations' and 'spawns of satan.'

He never forgot those eyes.

**2. His father used to mean everything to him.**

Yes, he was strict and yes, he often disagreed with him, but he was all he had. His mother had died giving birth to him and as he often suspected, taken part of his fathers head into grave. It was clear his father had truly loved her, more than anyone else in the world and for that he was ready to forgive him all his faults.

But as time passed, his father grew more and more cold, caring only about hunting down monsters on the streets of London, no matter how many innocent people were killed in the way.

When Carlisle was changed, he knew he could never go back to him. What he wouldn't have realised, though, was the fact his father couldn't survive losing him.

He watched his funeral from afar, wishing he would be able to cry. When ceremony was over, he went back to his father's house and took his carved gross as a memento.

He always kept it with him.

**3. Allistair was his first friend.**

He met him a couple months after he was changed, just after he had found a way to survive without a human blood. Old standoffish vampire grumbled a lot, but still took him under his wing, taught him all important things about being vampire. He never tried to convince him to change his newfound way of life, though he was more than sceptic about Carlisle's ability to follow through with his plan, nor did he want to try it himself.

Despite his constant complaining, Carlisle knew that Allistair was quite enjoying his company and he worried about leaving him alone. When he left England, he asked him to come along.

He refused, of course.

**4. He quite enjoyed his time in Volterra.**

After meeting only nomads, he found civilized, organized group of vampires extremely fascinating. Aro, who had been around for millennias and seen just about everything there was to see, thanks to his unique gift, was more than ready to teach his curious protegee whatever he wanted to know about both human and vampire history. Despite his cunningness and hidden malice, Aro was able to be quite likable when he wanted to: and when Carlisle was around, he wanted it a lot.

Caius, on the other hand, was always suspicious about him, claiming that his aversion to human blood must have an higher purpose. And Marcus... well Marcus could have cared less anyway.

**5. He had met werewolves before changing Edward.**

He had just made his way to the New World, when he saw them first time. There was more of them, then, danger to the tribe more tangible than in later years. They had been suspicious of him, of course, like they were later, and even more hostile, but people never stay hostile on Carlisle for long. After all, he was just an one vampire, no real danger to the tribe so well protected. He stayed around for a few years, meeting werewolves several times and slowly earning their trust.

Years later, those memories were reason why Ephraim Black agreed to make a treaty with him and his strange coven. Or as he himself put it "How in the hell are you supposed to remember that dude is bloodsucker, when he is so damn polite that he will stay downwind because he thinks his scent may be unpleasant to you?"

**6. He sometimes doubted if changing others was right thing to do.**

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. They were all dying, and they all deserved a seckond chance. With Esme, there was never any doubt: they were made for each other, they were completely happy together. But Edward had been so dark for a while that he could barely recognize him. And Rosalie was so unhappy with her new life. He knew she didn't accuse him, but he still thought that maybe death would have been better for her.

When she brought Emmett home, barely alive and covered in blood, he hesitated just for a second. But he saw pure pain in his daughter's eyes and decided that he owes her at least that much.

Emmett was fortunately quite content with his new life, but he still decided he won't change anyone else. Unless Edward brings one home...

**7. He begin thinking of Alice and Jasper as his children from the moment he saw them.**

As soon as they walked in from his door, Jasper somewhat hesitantly, Alice beaming with joy, he knew that they belonged here. It wasn't just their butterscoth eyes, nor their calm, relaxed manner, which he later learned was Jasper's job, nor even their obvious pleasure over seeing him. He just knew this family needed them, they belonged there.

He wasn't really that surprised when Alice walked up to him, her smile way too huge for her tiny face and said:

„Hello dad."

**8. He knew that moving away from Forks will end badly.**

He hoped this is just a feeling. He had promised Edward that they will respect his decision, when it comes to Bella. He knew that is not a good idea, but it wasn't his choice to make any more. Surely Edward will come around: there is no way he will be able to stay away from Bella for long. He will go to her and then come home, make Esme smile again.

But yet he couldn't shake from himself strange sense of foreboding, fear of the some unknown factor he couldn't guess.

This was_ not _good.

**9. Nessie was the best thing that would have happened to his family.**

When Bella told her about her pregnancy, he was shocked to say the least. How was it possible? They were different _species_, for crying out loud! He was afraid what it would do to her, afraid for his youngest daughter's life.

Maybe he should have known that Bella would want this child, that Rosalie would want to protect it. But he still worried.

Thinking back to it later, he, like many others wondered how he could have wanted to cause any harm to this perfect, little girl. She was the most amazing thing in the world. She healed the animosity between his family and werewolves, her mere presence was enough to make nomadic vampires to stand for her. She made his family complete.

She was a real miracle.

**10. There were times he wondered, why did he decide to change teenagers.**

It wasn't exactly conscious choice, it just happened this way. Edward had only one whose change he had planned. Changing Rosalie had been sudden decision and others were chosen for him. It made sense in a way, he supposed, because he thought of them as his children.

But sometimes, when Emmett threw a videogame through the window, or Rosalie yelled at Jacob for messing up her hair, while he tried to think up a new blond joke, when Alice and Bella were arguing over her need for a makeover he just closed his eyes and wondered...

_What in the world was I thinking????_

**

* * *

**

**Huh. For some reason it goes harder with every chapter. I hope it wasn't too cheesy.**

**Now there is a million question.**

**_Who should I write about next?_**

**I was thinking that maybe Jacob, Esme, or Edward. I have also been planning to write about Charlie, Leah and few others in some next chapters (Not Bella, we already know so much about her, it is hard to think up anything good. Maybe later, when I have more ideas)**


	6. Esme

**Ten things you never knew about Esme Cullen**

**1. She always loved children.**

Even since she was young girl, she used to watch over neighbour's kids. She loved to watch them play, laughing over the silliest little things. They were so innocent and happy, life seemed so simple to them.

She wanted to protect that innocence, love them, make them feel safe and happy.

Forever.

**2. She was rarely happy in her human life.**

Her father was hardworking and honest, but harsh man. Her mother did everything she was told, and expected her daughter to act the same way. To her, everything was about duty. Doing anything out of the order was negligent and shameful. She rarely showed any love or used a kind word to anyone.

When Esme was engaged with Charles, no one asked her opinion. When he hurt her, her father asked her if she can't even manage being a good enough wife for a man.

She promised herself, that should she ever have any children, she would always be there for them.

**3. She never forgot about her first meeting with Carlisle.**

She had been stupid. Falling like that, so gracelessly. She had just forgot to pay attention for a moment, looking for birds in the sky. Of course, she shouldn't have climbed on trees in first place. It was not a proper thing for a young girl to do, her mother had said.

But yet, here she was, in the doctor's waiting room, and she was afraid. Why, she wasn't exactly sure, maybe she was expecting more chastising for her recklessness.

But Carlisle had been kind to her, comforted her, and told it was alright to climb on trees sometimes, though it was better not to forget where you are, no matter how beautiful birds may be.

She had told him he would make a good father and he had laughed, saying it was improbable.

**4. Her son seemed to be her way out.**

He had came to her life in a time she was most depressed, ready to submit to whatever Charles had in his mind, abandon any hope for a happy life she had ever had.

Her pregnancy had changed things, given her something to fight for. Charles will never hurt her child. He deserved better. She had promised to be there for her child, how could she do it, if she can't even protect him from his father?

She had escaped in the darkness of night, like a burglar, away from her home, away from everything she had ever known. She was afraid, of course, but thought of her child kept her going, gave her strength.

When her little boy died, after having barely a time to live, she felt empty.

There was nothing left fight for. Nothing.

**5. She loved all her children equally.**

They were all very different, and she loved them in different ways, but none of them meant less to her than others.

Edward was her first, maybe closest in a way, because she knew him best. He was also physically youngest, and she felt like she had seen him growing up.

Rosalie was unhappy at first, confused and in so much pain. She felt a need to protect her, make her realise that no matter what happened, she will always be loved.

Emmett acted often most immaturely, and needed most looking after. She often reprimanded him, but felt a silent joy of happiness he brought to house with his childlike enthusiasm.

Jasper and Alice seemed to be the ones who needed her love the most, having survived without it for so long. Jasper with his past and scars – both visible and invisible, and Alice, who couldn't remember ever being mothered.

In Bella, she saw a lot of herself; quiet calmness, the way she noticed small beautiful things, the fierce love she felt for a Renesmee. But Bella, too was not used to be taken care off, and nothing made Esme happier than a thought of repairing that mistake.

They were her children – and she couldn't afford a thought of loosing any of them.

**6. Her island was her favourite place in the world.**

Her first reaction to it had been similar to Bella's: _Who gives island's as gifts?_ And then, _Of course, only Carlisle would do something like that. _But she loved every inch of it: the bright, exuberant nature, the endless sound of the waves everywhere around her. The whereabouts, far, far away from the humans' inhabitants.

Just two of them in the middle of the ocean.

**7. She begun thinking of Bella as her daughter before she even met her.**

She had wondered a lot about a girl, who had driven Edward out from home. She didn't blame her, it wasn't poor girl's fault, if anything, she was worried about her, she could get hurt so easily...

When Alice declared that Edward is going to fell in love with this girl, her initial reaction was shock: a human girl? Edward?

Then came joy. This girl... this Bella must be really something to catch Edward's attention. She would make him happy: something Esme had tried to do unsuccessfully more than eighty years.

Over the next weeks she could easily see the changes she made in him, and she felt immense thankfulness for her. Love for her.

By the time Edward brought her home, shy and blushing, all she wished was to pull her into hug, like Alice did.

**8. She really hated James and Victoria.**

It was very unusual for her to hate someone. Even when she realised that James is after Bella, she was wishing there was a way to resolve the situation without killing anyone.

But once when he was dead, there was no regret. This monster had hurt Bella, had hurt Alice, and in turn both Edward and Jasper. No one touched her children and got away with it.

Victoria made matters only worse. Because of her, her whole family was in risk. She had used innocent people to gain her vengeance, she had forced Jasper to relive a battles he just wished he could forget, she had forced young boys to take part of massacre they could not have even imagined, causing one of them to get seriously hurt.

She had never before felt such a hate for someone.

**9. She couldn't really blame Edward for wanting to die.**

The very thought of it terrified her, naturally. Imagining her son in such a pain he would want to die was unbelievably hard, thought that he would actually follow through with it even worse.

She could not bear to lose another child.

But she remembered her feelings before she jumped off that cliff. The feeling of emptiness, like nothing mattered any more, that there is nothing left to live for.

As much as she hated the thought, she couldn't have forced her son to live with that feeling.

**10. The time spent negotiating with Volturi was the most terrifying in her life.**

There she was, her whole family around her, and so much others: people she had only briefly met, people she had known for decades, young werewolves who hadn't even graduated high school. All ready to die, waiting patiently for those Italian felons to come.

She watched Carlisle walking closer to them, putting himself into a line of fire and all she wished was to drag him back, force him to run away, force all of them to run away, but she knew that escape would be pointless. She watched Edward walk up to Aro, his posture proud, like he was doing him a favour, and she knew she had never been so afraid.

_Why?_she wanted to scream, but her eyes fell on Renesmee, who was clinging to her mother's arms.

_Yes. That's why._


	7. Jacob

**Hi now, I am late again. Sorry! I had a couple essays to write. (Never leave your homework to the last day. Those dates tend to match)**

**So, this time around it is Jacob. Some of those points are to be taken with, humour, some with sarcasm, some are overdramatised, some earnest and real. Just like Jacob himself.**

**Ten things you never knew about Jacob Black.**

**1. As a child, he used to be afraid of vampires.**

„If you don't eat your porridge, vampires will come and take you away!" his mother used to say. He laughed and said he doesn't believe her, but took a quick spoonful as soon as his sisters weren't looking.

But in the middle of the night, after his father had told him legends for a bedtime stories, laying in the darkness alone, long after Rachel and Rebecca had fallen asleep, he seemed to feel a vicious red eyes on him, unblinking and unresting.

_I am not afraid._ He told himself. _When I grow up, I will become wolf and rip them all apart._

Later he just thought. _It is not real._

He wonders what Bella would think of it.

**2. He always liked Bella.**

He was about four, when he first met het. Uncle Charlie's daughter, who had dark piggytails and huge, brown eyes. He remembered watching her, sitting on the carpet with his sisters, all three unusually quiet, glancing at each other shyly.

He thought she was pretty and so he did, what any other little boy in his place would have done: walkeed up behind her and pulled her hair.

What he couldn't have expected though, was the fact Bella would jump nearly three feet into air, and fall down, pulling a table on top of them in the progress.

He was really glad that Bella didn't remember him.

**3. His mother's death hit him hard.**

He was ten years old, his sisters were thirteen. They spent most of the time at school, or went out with their friends, never being at home where they had so many painful reminders. He was the on who was left with his grieving father, whose health was quickly worsening. He felt responsible for him, but he was so scared and alone. He tried not to show it, his family had enough on their plates as it was. He was really thankful Charlie was there for his father, but he wished that someone, just someone would be there for him, too.

**4. When he first saw Bella after Edward left her, he was horrified.**

His first thought was _Is it really Bella. Damn it, what did he _do_ to her?! _She was real mess. She had tried to smile, but it wasn't really there. He never saw her cry, but her eyes were often red and had heard Charlie speaking with his dad, he was so worried. He watched her to flinch and hug herself on the strangest little things, like a music, or blue clothes.

He promised to himselg to make her happy again, with whatever means possible. (Motorcycles, I ask you. To Bella? And we don't even begin with cliff diving...)

**5. He didn't regret kissing Bella.**

Yes, it was stupid thing to do. And yes, he regretted that Bella hurt herself. But he still was rather happy with the experience. And he knew Bella liked it too, even if just a little.

But even years latter, when Bella was happily married and he had Renesmee, who found the whole story frankly disturbing, he could barely hold his laughter, when he remembered Bella's expression.

Yeah. Maybe he was being a prat, but it was just hillarious!

**6. He wouldn't have cared, if he died protecting Leah.**

Edward was right, of course. He didn'tgo down there to seek a death. This would have been just lame. No matter how heartbroken he felt, no matter his actions later. He hadn't given up fight yet. Besides, dying for a unrequited love was just way too melodramatic.

But on that very moment, when he watched that newborn maul his sister of sorts, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

His life was screwed up enough as it was. At least he could do somethi gusefulwith it.

He was still quite relieved to find himself alive.

**7. Imprinting was a shock, to say the least.**

Shock didn't even _begin_ to cover it. At the one moment he wanted to destroy a monser, who killed Bella, and the other...

He was just staring at those deep, fathomless eyes, so similar to Bella's, whose heart had just begun beating again. She was staring back too, curiously, amiably, maybe even caringly. She was most important thing in the world, most special, most beautiful. In her eyes, he could see her whole essence, the best of Bella, the best of Edward, the best of someone other and part, whichbelonged just to herself, and which was best of those all.

His first coherent thought was:

_Crap!! How am I going to explain this to Bella?!_

**8. Bella's change made him feel relieved.**

After all, it had been his decision in the end. Well, not really, because he was sure Edward would have turned him anyway, but he had given his permission and given it for an one simple reason: he couldn't stand losing Bella. He needed her to live, live in whatever form.

But he was still worried. If everything had gone as planned, he would have kept his distance. Knowledge that Bella lives... somehow would have been enough. He didn't want to see it, see what has became from his friend

But Renesmee had changed things, for her, he could have tolerated anything.

As he watched Bella glaring at him when he called her daughter after Loch Ness' monster, even when she lunged at him, he remembered her reaction to him kissing her and couldn't hold back a little smile.

Bella was still the same.

**9. The thought of escaping with Nessie was hard to him.**

He would have done it. Nessie meant everything to him, she was his reason to live. When she died, there would have been nothing left to fight for. In a way, taking her away from danger was just what he needed.

But when then he thought of his packmates and their imprints, and friends, and people he had became to love as his family and his heart wrenched, as he realised that yes, he would abandon them all to save _his_ imprint.

He just wished he could tear himself half.

**10. He didn't really mind being Alpha.**

After the initial shock was over, he realised that having a pack of his own wasn't all that bad. He was pretty much his own master, and he had much less people in his head. Those were packmates he felt closest to, even Leah, who had been unbelievably nice to him since she had joined them. To make matters even better, Quil was the only one, who had imprinted and he wasn't intimately involved with his imprint. No Sam thinking about Emily, no Jared thinking about Kim and most importantly no Paul thinking about his _sister_!

Being a leader was something he was good at. It was in his blood.

**Now, I don't really know who to write about next, any ideas are welcomed. Not Edward or Bella,at least not just yet. I probably won't be updating tomorrow, but I will try and get next one up by Wednesday.**


	8. Leah

**To Kali: Leah it is then.**

**To Banoffee Pie: Esme is all here. Check chapter 6. As for Mike and Jessica, it is not a bad idea. I need to think about it,though. Those stories doesn't come out of sleeve. I need a right mode and a character, who matches with it. We will see.**

**So, Leah's here. She was kind of interesting to write about. People never give her enough credit and I am often really irritated about how she is made to act in fanfictions. This is mostly made up from what I think to be usual false assumptions about her character. Like it or hate it, just tell me why.****

* * *

**

Ten things you never knew about Leah Clearwater

**1. Despite to the popular belief, she was a good person.**

She was. Completely and to the core. She had always been a friendly kid, quite sarcastic and blunt and not exactly tactful, but she didn't wish harm to anyone. She cared a lot about her family, especially her little brother, whom she always protected, no matter the situation. She cared about her pack, too, even if she didn't always show it. They were like part of her family, her brothers, both younger and older.

She always wanted the best, but things came out as usual.

**2. Sam meant a world to her.**

She had known him for the most of her life. In a place as small as La Push, everyone knew everyone. But she didn't really become close to him before they were both at high school. He was older than her, but they spent a lot time together, gradually becoming closer to each other.

They didn't have an easy relationship: there was enough fights and arguments, but they truly loved each other, so they always found a solution.

When Sam disappeared, she was heartbroken. When he came back, she was even more so. She couldn't understand why he was hiding things from her, why he couldn't just say where he was. He knew she would have forgiven him no matter what.

And then Emily came...

**3. She didn't hate Bella.**

She found her annoying and whiny, yeah (not to mention melodramatic), but not liking a person and hating her is two completely different things. True, she didn't really pay her enough mind to seriously hate her. She found her actions about both Jacob and Edward selfish and even heartless: it was truth and Leah has never been one to keep her opinion to herself. But she could understand her, in a way, and knew she wouldn't have acted much differently. So she couldn't hate her, even if she wanted to.

Did she want it or not? She wasn't exactly sure.

**4. She was _not_ attracted to Jacob.**

Not this way. Hell, no! Even if she hadn't still loved Sam so much it was almost ridiculous, it would have been just wrong. After all, kid was related to her, and not from very far, and he was almost a three years younger than her. Even if it didn't really matter with werewolves, she had still watched him to grow up, had looked after him, when their fathers were fishing. And though he had been quite a prat sometimes, in her heart he had similar place than Seth.

She was worried about him and wanted to protect him.

But _he_ didn't need to know that.

**5. She always felt a certain understanding towards Rosalie**

Jacob may have disliked blond leech, and think she was completely absorbed to herself, but Leah knew better. She had seen the pain in her eyes when she didn't know anyone was watching, the way she looked at Bella, her gaze filled with unfathomable longing, part of which was far too familiar.

She, too had been betrayed by somebody she loved.

She, too would have done anything to have a child

She, too would have wanted to keep this child, Bella's child safe.

**6. She felt guilty about his father's death.**

It was unreasonable, she repeated to herself. His father had a heart attack. It wasn't something she had any control over, something anyone had any control over. It wasn't her fault. It would have happened sooner and later, definitely not much later. Anything could have caused that, not just the fact his daughter changed into the huge gray beast. That her daughter was... NO! Don't go there, It wasn't your fault. It was unreasonable.

Sometimes, when she was absolutely and completely sure no one was hearing, she still cried herself to sleep.

**7. Lashing out at everyone wasn't because of cruelty.**

Actually, she felt rather bad because of it. Every time he felt wolf-Embry flinch because of another stab to his questionable parenty, when Jacob, Quil and Sam also shied away from the theme they rather did not touch, she felt like a b...h. She knew it was uncalled for and she hated to cause them any pain, especially to Sam.. Sam..

But Sam was much, much more sore topic. And she quickly jabbed another insult to whoever was closest to her. Quickly, so everyone would try to stay away from her mind and she could direct her thoughts away from _that_...

**8. She cared about Renesmee far, far more than she let on.**

Even in her thoughts. Not Edward, nor Jacob, nor any other packmate needed to know that.

Part of the reason she switched sides in the first place was because of her. She couldn't just bear a thought of Sam, killing an unborn child, as she watches, impassive. He deserved better. She deserved better. This child, and even Bella, who was brave enough to bear with that, (no matter how much fuss she caused, though) deserved better. And when she watched her small and curious in Jacob's arms (who was staring at her like an idiot) she knew she did a right thing.

**9. Secretly she hoped her mother would fall in love with Charlie.**

After her fathers death, she had been so down. Of course, she was a strong woman, had always been, so she put up an act that would have convinced even those who knew her well, but not her children. And not Charlie, who was much more observant than people gave him credit for. And only he knew, how to cheer her up. He was good for her. He made her happy and safe and was ready to protect her from anything, even if she didn't need protecting. And if Billy had something to say about it.... well, it was his problem.

**10. Leeches weren't half that bad...**

Well, they were quite bad of course. Cold and dead and _smelly_. And they acted like they had something stuck into their... Though Doc and Esme really didn't. Nor Alice. But she has that hyperactivity disorder. Though she has some rather cute ideas for clothes. And Rosalie is just stuck up and has something to say at everything. Though she herself isn't much better. And Jasper was sometimes so understanding... well, he _was _emo...

Whatever. They still stink. And if you tell them anything about it, she would _really_ bite your head off.


	9. Mike

**Yay, Mike! Gotta love him. He is just such a poor, confused puppy who has absolutely no idea, what is going on. I kinda feel sorry for him. No matter how much we like to hate him, he is a good guy, who deserves to be loved to.**

**So, to the point...**

* * *

**Ten things you never knew about Mike Newton**

**1. He didn't like Forks.**

Really, who did? It was rainy and wet and _small_, not at all like California, where he used to live. He missed the sun and the warmth. He had been nine, when his parents decided to move into that grey, little town. Old enough to understand what was going on and remember everything about his former home, but not old enough to have any say in it. Well, at least he was popular, cool guy from the big city.

He was happy, though, because it was something he had in common with Bella.

**2. He was intrigued about Bella as soon as he first saw her.**

He had heard a gossip, of course. Daughter of the chief Swan's flighty ex-wife, coming home at last. Some people said she had fallen out from school for slutty behaviour. Others said her mother had kicked her out. But no matter the reason, Isabella Swan was moving to Forks.

Mike didn't really mind. It would be nice to have new faces around, of course. Maybe even a girlfriend material. Surely she would be pretty: tall and blond and tan: just like Mike herself.

In real life, Bella was nothing like he had expected. She was so much more. Shy, beautiful, fragile, yet witty and sarcastic. She was... intriguing. Her every emotion was visible on her face, but her brown eyes were mysterious and deep: it was hard to guess, what was she thinking.

It seemed like she had so many secrets...

**3. Cullens creeped him out. Seriously.**

When he first saw them, he was left speechless. To be fair though, so were everyone else. It was like stepping into some kind of movie, such things didn't happen in real life, at least not in _Forks_.

They were absolutely, inhumanly beautiful. But this wasn't definitely only inhumanly thing about them.

Mostly, he just tried to stay as far away as he could. Once the initial shock was over, he hardly thought about them, or spared them a glance. (Well, at least when he wasn't thinking about girls... but he realised it was dangerous territory. No one wanted to risk Emmett or Jasper catching them ogling their girlfriends.) In two years, he rarely spoke to any of them.

Until Bella came along. Suddenly he found himself staring at them, trying to catch their every move and reaction. And then Alice and Edward were sitting in his lunch table. Sometimes he looked upto find him staring at him, with the most murderous glare in his eyes.

Ugh. Creepy.

**4. He was completely obvious of Jessica's infatuation.**

Until Bella pointed it out. He had never really thought of her that way. Sure, sometimes he looked at her low cut blouse or short skirt and wondered, but he hadn't imagined her as his girlfriend. „Seriously Mike, are you blind!" had Bella snapped at him. Suddenly he watched a girl with a new look in his eyes. Yes, she was quite pretty. And relatively good friend, if you could but up with her inane chatter. But now he also noticed how she looked at him, with a wonder and admiration in her eyes. She had beautiful eyes, not deep like Bella's but very lively, sparkling.

Yes. Blind indeed.

**5. Mimicking Edward's hairstile wasn't conscious choice.**

The idea had came a little while. He had thought for a long time he should change something. He thought about Bella, and what would she like. What would match with her. Somehow, somewhere he knew that spikes were wrong thing. Bella was carefree, comfortable. He didn't want to look like he had spent hours with his appearance, but look like it came naturally, easily.

After three hours of work, he was ready. As long as it would take every morning, outcome was more than worth it.

When he went to school, he took one look at Bella's amused expression, then to Edward Cullen next to her and groaned in horror.

_Well_ he thought. _At least Jessica will like it_.

**6. He wished he was able to help Bella, when she was depressed.**

It was hard to watch. It was like she wasn't there. He watched her to sat alone in the classes, or next to the classroom doors during the break, only answering, when she was spoken to. He wanted to ask if she was alright, though she most obviously weren't. But for some reason he didn't dare to approach her. Something about the way she sat, so quiet and unmoving it seemed impossible, made him uneasy. For some reason it reminded him of Cullen. Oh, how he wished he could beat the bastard up!

But he wasn't there. And neither was Bella, not really. Her eyes seemed dead, uncaring. It was so powerfull, he couldn't understand it.

So he just watched her and felt guilty he couldn't do better.

**7. He really, absolutely _hated_ horror movies.**

Seriously. Not did they just give him creeps for a weeks afterwards (something Tyler must NEVER find out about), but they also seemed to bring him bad luck. It was impossible!

Still, when Bella offered up her idea for a group date, he decided to ignore his gut feelings and go along with that. Chance to be alone with Bella was too rare and important to just let it pass. Even if that Indian kid was there.

Suddenly, he remembered why you always have to listen your gut feelings.

**8. He hoped Bella would fall for Jacob.**

He was... well, not good for her – he seemed way too dangerous to be good news to anyone – but he was still better than Edward. He had healed Bella, helped her when no one else could, or dared. Even now, it was obvious how much Bella relied on him, how much they needed each other. It seemed like he was drawn tho her. And he could feel for the kid.

He had already given up on Bella, though he sometimes still admired her figure. It was obvious she would never want him. He was too ordinary, too comprehensible, too... safe.

But Jacob weren't. Hey, at least he didn't look at Bella as he was something to eat!

**9. When Bella got married, he felt happy for her.**

He was outraged, at first and worried. Why would anyone want to get married at eighteen? He didn't believe he would have knocked her up – this wouldn't have fit with either of their personalities. Even if they did something (he shuddered at the thought) they would have been more careful than that. But he still couldn't shake of the feeling, like there was some deeper reason for it.

But when he saw her walking down to isle, clutching tightly her father's arm, her cheeks flushed, looking more beautiful than she ever had, his all suspicions were washed out from him.

He wasn't exactly sure why, either because of the excitement in Bella's eyes, the expression on Edward's or the strange wink Jasper Hale gave to him, but suddenly he felt more peaceful and happy than ever before.

Bella was happy, and that was all that mattered.

**10. Years later, he thought of the Cullens and wondered...**

He thought of their strange, beautiful faces, their inhumanly grace, the way they seemed to be everywhere and nowhere, always on the edge of the things, but there, when they were needed. How they seemed to know everything, yet never give away any secrets. How they looked into each other eyes like nothing else mattered. He remembered Bella, and Jacob Black, who always remained her friend, was always in in their secrets - something he, nor anyone else he knew could say.

Sometimes he wasn't sure if they were even _human_.

* * *

**Heh. That went... well I guess. Of course, most of it is not to be taken too seriously, but Mike isn't character with whom you could stay too serious with. We don't know much important things about him, and what we know, makes me always smile when I think about him. Poor Mike...**


	10. Seth

**To Eclipsia Black: Your (friend's) wish, my command. I am still taking suggestions, though I'm probably writing about Charlie next. Just can't get enough about him in my other story. ;)**

**There is Seth, anyway. It was not very easy to write, as we don't know overmuch about him, and I don't remember most of the things too well. (It has been forever -no pun intended- since I read Breaking Dawn.) Hope I didn't make any major mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**D.**

* * *

**Ten things you never knew about Seth Clearwater**

**1. He had always admired Jacob.**

Even since he was child, it was always Jacob he looked up the most. Not Quil, nor Embry nor even Leah. (Which seemed to irritate her quite a lot.) Maybe it was because he knew him better than his friends, but it always seemed to him, that Jacob had something about him that made others follow. He didn't ask for that: he was just too... It was hard to describe, and sometimes he thought he was just imagining it, but there was no question he was natural leader.

Natural Alpha.

**2. He never got others hate against vampires.**

Honestly, it was just weird. He remembered hearing stories as kid: he always found 'cold ones' fascinating: cool mythical creatures with the superpowers, just like wolves. He couldn't understand why everyone else spoke of them with the fear and hate. So, well, they ate humans. It was not like it was real! There was lots of stories where werewolves were bad guys. And those so-called yellow eyed vampires didn't even hurt anyone.

Even after he realised the truth in the legends (which was rather hard not to, after he had burst out from his skin) he couldn't understand the viciousness.

In some part of his mind, they were still cool characters from exciting stories. They made life more interesting.

**3. Phasing was shock to him.**

It was... unexpected to say the least. I mean, come on! At one moment you are arguing with your sister on some most ridiculous reason. You are trying wonder why it got you so riled up and then... simsalabim an voilaa – a little (well huge) furball with ridiculously long hair. He didn't realise why wouldn't Sam at least give them a little heads up: as well he would have been in the middle of the classroom or out with his friends. But instead he had just suddenly exploded and there were bunch of voices in his head telling him to shut up and calm down.

Honour indeed.

**4. Fight with Riley was fun.**

He couldn't believe his luck. At first, he had been very irritated with being held back from the battle: he wasn't a kid anymore, no matter what Sam or Leah may think. (Or Jacob, or mother, or Billy...) He could fight as well as anyone else. But just as he was thinking he will spend the whole day freezing into furry stature with the cold, listening Edward and Bella whispering sweet nothingnesses to each other (*Gag*), he was suddenly in the middle of the most important fight of the evening. No one else had fought with the mature leech and no on else could say they had destroyed their opponents all by themselves. (No matter what they would say about Bella helping...)

**5. He felt bad about Bree.**

He didn't even get to see her. At least not from eye to eye. He had seen the girl from the others points of view, had heard their shock and surprise, when Carlisle offered her life. He, too had been rather apprehensive, but Jasper had agreed to it, though rather reluctantly and anyone could say he knew what he was doing. They wouldn't let her live if she was too hard to control, right? He hoped she will survive.

But there had been so much confusion after the battle, Edward had told him to go straight home and others had followed soon. All he could understand was that some 'bad vamps' were coming, and Jacob was badly hurt.

He knew no one else shared a second thought to a girl, who had so unfortunately gotten herself into the mess she didn't deserve.

**6. He didn't think twice before running after Jacob.**

There wasn't even the slightest doubt. It was a right thing to do, he was sure in it. With all his readiness to protect humanity, Sam was beginning to miss small things. Bella Swan was a human, too. A rather nice human at that. And her child – because that was what it was – was not even born yet! Who was Sam to say, if they should live or die. And Cullens were not their enemies. Seth could understand that to several members of the pack, the child was just an excuse to attack them.

It was wrong. The purpose of the werevolves was supposed to be protecting, not destroying.

**7. He was worried about Leah.**

Not that he would ever tell her that. Leah would either suppose he thinks her weak, or is pitying her: two things she hated the most.

In truth, Seth knew her sister is probably the strongest person he had ever met, maybe with the exception of their mother. But even she had her limits. With all that was thrown to her, she had to crack sooner or later. Yet she was dealing: maybe not very well, but still better than most people would have had. And yet he worried.

One day she may not be able to bear it any more. And then what?

**8. He loved swimming.**

More than anything else. The feeling of freedom it gave to him, like nothing mattered, like all his problems were pointless, was not possible to compare with anything else. It reminded him of his father, who used to take him fishing with him. It reminded him a childhood that was so unexpectedly taken from him. The water was calming and cool, even to his heated skin.

It was good thing to know that some things are still stronger than him, more important, and definitely more durable.

**9. In his opinion, vampires weren't the weirdest things around Forks.**

Well, they _were _pretty weird. Even he, the fourteen years old horse-sized werewolf had to agree with that. Even if you leave out the drinking-blood-and-sparkling-in-the-sun crap, there was no way you could categorize Alice or Emmett as 'normal'. Or any of them, really.

But when he was at Bella's wedding, watching Tyler and Lauren making out behind the corner, excited Angela showing her caught bouquet to quite panicked looking Ben and rather worried Mr. Webber, endlessly babbling Jessica and most of all, Mike who was ogling Bella with dreamy look in his eyes.

_No. Deffinitely not the weirdest._

**10. He begun to think of Cullens as his family.**

He wasn't exactly sure how it happened. At one moment they were... well, not exactly his enemies, but he definitely felt certain apprehension towards them. Then, over the battle and in few weeks that followed, he gradually became closer with them, until he could call at least few of them his friends.

And then, suddenly he found himself guarding them, risking his life for them as it was most sensible thing in the world. They weren't leeches any more. They were Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper and so many others. He was almost as close to them as Jacob was, maybe even closer to some, because there wasn't the whole imprinting issue mixed in. They called him pup or cub, teased him like a little brother, who has somehow become part of their lives without having to realise what pain truly means.


	11. Charlie

**What to you do, when school lets out early, it has been snowing the whole day (in the middle of April!) and all your friends are making an early weekend? Write a story about Charlie, of course!**

**Enjoy!**

**D.**

* * *

**Ten things you never knew about Charlie Swan**

**1. He was worried about Bella.**

She was growing up in Phoenix, so far away from him, yet there was hardly a day he didn't think of her. How was she doing? Had she hurt herself _again_? What if something happens to her and he is too far away to be any help? He knew that despite her good heart, Renee was hardly a parent material. Too young, too irresponsible, too absorbed into herself, though not in a selfish way. She could never intentionally cause any harm to Bella, but she could just _forget _to feed her. Assuming her unusual cooking skills don't send them both to hospital.

He knew he was being unfair, but he was father, for crying out loud! He had a right to worry.

As years passed, he calmed down a bit. But yet he knew that Bella was more a parent than child, forced to responsibility in such a young age. And he felt guilty about that.

**2. He always wanted to help people.**

That's why he became cop in the first place. He felt he can get something done for himself, and for the rest of the world. He wanted to help, to protect, and he was very passionate about it, like he was about everything he did, even if it didn't always show. Even if he was just a small, insignificant cop in small insignificant town, giving out speed tickets on highway and catching underage drinkers instead of grazed ax-murderers, he was making the world a tad bit better place.

He felt like he had failed as a husband, and failed even more as a parent. His work was something he did well, his chance to make up for all his faults.

**3. He liked to think of himself as down-to-earth person.**

He was reasonable, yes and realistic. He knew right from wrong when he saw it, knew how he was expected to act. He loved his daughter and his friends, but knew they are not flawless, nobody was. At evenings he watched sport channels, or news, not some sort of utopian films. He didn't think UFOs are real. Yes there may be life somewhere far away -it would be stupid to think we are only ones- but NOT in form of small green homunculuses with horns. People these days... They are so superstitious, they would believe in anything that is thrown to them. What next, vampires and werewolves? Honestly...

**4. He was quite good at baseball.**

He had played a lot, when he was younger, with his friends, even in school team. Though he did tend to trip over his feet at times, he was nothing compared to Bella. He loved sports, though as time went on, he grow a more and more fond of watching them on his small TV, maybe sometimes go to watch games in Seattle.

When Edward first came up to him with Bella in tow, asking his permission to take her out to play baseball with his family, his first reaction was shock: Bella and baseball? She didn't even like watching it. He remembered that Renee had loved to watch him play, sometimes had even tried herself. She had always had a thing for baseball players...

He smiled ruefully as he watched them to drove away. (Damn, that was quite a car...)

**5. He understood Bella's depression.**

Far too well. It reminded him so much of when Renee left. He had been devastated. Not only had she gone, but had also taken his baby daughter with her. Two people he loved more than anyone else in the world. He was one of those people, who spoke little, but felt everything all the more passionately, be it love, hate or sadness.

Looking at the Bella's eyes, eyes so similar to his, he saw that she was exactly the same. Of course, he had known it for years. Before she had grown up, before she had fallen in love. He had been worried then, knowing how much she would get hurt, but had struggled to let it go. She had been so happy, and felt her happiness with the same vehemency. It was both gift and curse.

_I must wait and see_ he had thought. _Hopefully it will work out, and then she would be the happiest person on the earth._

Now he looked at the dead look in his daughter's eyes, and couldn't decide whether to laugh, cry, or kick himself.

**6. Alice was like a second daughter to him.**

Maybe it was not the most logical feeling. When he thought it through, he didn't knew her well at all. Sure, she hung out with Bella a lot, and often stayed to chat with him. As different as she and Bella had seemed at first, they became more similar as he get to know Alice more. She was innocent and happy, the way only small children usually were and yet wise and responsible beyond her age. He wondered if that had something to do with her childhood, she was adopted after all. Maybe she hadn't had a chance to really grow up.

He wasn't sure, but this made him feel even more close to her. He wanted to protect her from a world, be part of the family she made up for herself.

**7. He felt bad about loving Sue.**

She was his best friend's widow. Best friend's who had been dead hardly for a half of year. But she was also mother of two children, and he wasn't exactly sure how welcoming Leah would be. She never complained, at least not in his presence, but he felt she was not ready to share her mother: not after everything she had been through. He also thought of Bella and Renee. It was unreasonable, he knew. Bella seemed to be genuinely happy for him and he and Renee had divorced years ago. Yet he felt like he was betraying them.

Then there was a question of Billy. He knew he loved her, too. And maybe, just maybe he would be better for her, than him with his awkward ways.

He wondered if that was how Jacob and Edward felt.

**8. He valued honesty more than anything else.**

Being fair and frank to everyone, he could hardly think well of someone, who talked behind others backs. And as much as he loved Forks and its people, he was more than a little irritated with the gossipy nature of the locals. When Cullens first moved into town, he heard quite a few whispers, that made his blood boil, and the worst ones came from those, whom he counted his best friends. He answered to it in a way only he could.

Realising his daughter was keeping things – big things – from him had hurt. A lot.

**9. Fishing was his way to relax.**

When he sat down in his little boat, silent water everywhere around him, usually in the company of his best friends, he felt calmer than anywhere else. He knew there was high probability he will not get anything, but it didn't bother him. He didn't come down there almost every weekend because of fish - god knows he had more than enough of it and with his lack of cooking skills, there was not much he was able to do with it. But he went there for a silence, for the sea and cloudy sky. For his friends.

It was his way to be alone with his thoughts.

**10 He was more upset about Bella's change, than he let on.**

He wasn't police chief for nothing. He knew something was going on, but had kept out of this, because he knew that was what Bella wanted. But this was different. She was hurt! His baby daughter was hurt, ill, maybe dying and they were refusing to tell him anything!

In some other time, seeing Jacob burst into wolf like that might have given him a stroke. Right now it was just enough to shock him out from his frenzy for a moment, to make him realise there was something different with Bella. But he still couldn't have cared less. He wanted to see her. Wanted a truth for once, no matter what wolfboy says.

When he first saw Bella, he froze. He saw this strange girl, pale and brown-eyed, but yet not really Bella. He saw apologetic look in Alice eyes, sympathetic one in Carlisle's and pained expression on Edward's face. He knew the kid hadn't wanted that. This meant it must have been bad.

_Huh. Maybe I should stick with need-to-know after all._

* * *

**Heh, it is hailing(?) now. (Or however you call it in English, when there are bean-sized ice balls flying into your window?) Weather-fairy has officially screwed up. This is supposed to be _spring_. Oh well. Hope you liked the story at least.**

**Snowy and wet,**

**D.**


	12. Sue

**I have not been posting for a while, and I am really sorry. I had already wrote up seven points, and then all my ideas were gone, and my writing mood with that. As much as opening the story made me just want to open ten more windows and bury it behind them all, so I would have an excuse not to deal with it. No one was reviewing either, so I had no motivation to go on. (*hint, hint!*)**

**Well, here it is now, anyway. Hope it is not too bad.**

**D.**

**

* * *

**

**Ten things you never knew about Sue Clearwater**

**1. She wished she could have been a better mother to her children.**

She felt like she had failed them. Letting Leah get hurt like that, not even being able to side with her. She knew what was going on, but was unable to explain it to her, ease her pain a little. Letting their father die, not being strong enough to be there for them in their grief. Not strong enough to keep them from phasing, even Leah, who was never meant to. She was not able to keep them from risking their lives, fighting in a battle she never wanted her children to ever see.

She was not able to protect them from the harsh reality.

**2. She always believed in legends.**

She had never seen her grandfather phase. She was not like Billy or old Quil, who did not believe, but _knew_. Her friends laughed at the stories, thought of them as nice illustration to Quileute culture, something to frighten children with, but she always kept silent. She _knew_ there was something in them. Something more, something bigger than even Elders realised.

She knew world was never as simple as people would have liked it to be.

**3. She loved rain.**

It was a good thing too, as she lived in La Push. But it wasn't just because she had get used to wet: She just loved everything about it. She loved the sound of falling drops, the way air felt after it had just rained: so fresh and clear, like spring. It made her feel... younger somehow. She loved to sit in her room and listen to thunderstorms, or watch falling snow, as it covered everything in sight, made streets look clean and peaceful.

**4. Harry's death hit her harder than she let on.**

It was probably the hardest moment in her life. Her husband was dead. Her children were just turned into werewolves, they were confused and grief-stricken. They needed her more than ever, but she could not be there for them. She was afraid that when she looks into their eyes, she would lose the last strength she pretended to have, and broke down completely. They must never see her like that. Never. This was not the question of pride, but the fear that they will realise just how weak she really is. Fear that they would think they have no one to turn to. So she just kept up the mask of strength and prayed they would not see through it.

But Charlie had. And with him, she didn't care. She could cry all she wanted, and he will comfort her. So she would be able to comfort her children.

**5. She was apprehensive about vampires.**

Not deffinitely hostile, at least not as much as wolves or older council members. She was nothing, if not reasonable, and she knew that they are not all bad, like wolves were not all good. The world had more gray shades in it than that. She herself had met them, at Bella's wedding. They had been so calm, so polite, and yet so... unnatural. She was worried: anxious about the time her son spent with them, about her daughter's quick tongue and complete lack of control over her temper. What if they say or do something wrong? What if they spill blood? All stories she had heard about the cold ones flooded back to her mind, no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.

When she went to their house for the first time, with Charlie, she wasn't sure what to expect. Bella was supposed to be dangerous right now...

What surprised her most, was the fact that behind their nonchalant, carefree act they seemed as nervous as she felt.

In some twisted way it made them feel more... human to her.

**6. Charlie was her true soulmate.**

He understood her in a way no one else ever did, not even her children. He was there when it was hardest to her. He always said the right thing in right time, or nothing at all. It was all well and good to her: she didn't want to explain anything. He just sat there, silent and comforting, but never pitting.

She knew he needed her as much as she needed him and it made her strangely happy: she was still good for something.

**7. She was immensely proud of her children.**

They were her joy. She admired their bravery, their willingness to stand for what they believed in, protect their loved ones. Though she wished that Leah didn't have to suffer so much, she couldn't be prouder of her strength in dealing with it, always willing to fight on, be herself. She looked at Seth and saw so much of his father in him. His open-mindedness, his carefree and sunny nature and pure honesty. Neither of them cared about what others thought.

She worried about them, but she knew she didn't need to.

They will always be able to take care for themselves. For each other.

**8. Edward was her favourite Cullen.**

She wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was because she knew him best. Maybe because she could see, how much he loved Bella. Or maybe just the knowledge he had been the one, who helped her son during the fight.

But no matter the reason, he always seemed the most _real_. He loved human. A human she knew well, had known since she was child. If he could see her, notice all the good things about her, then he can't be so bad himself, right?

**9_._ She felt bad about trying to convince her children to stop protecting Nessie.**

She knew they were doing right thing. Sam was being an idiot, willing to put his whole pack into danger, because he was afraid of unborn child. Child had done nothing wrong, and neither had her mother. Seth and Leah were not protecting only two of them, but also their tribe, for she was sure there would be causalities. She also knew, that at leas part of the reason Leah was there, was her brother's sake. She didn't want to leave him alone with vampires.

And yet there she was, making them to feel guilty for leaving her alone, literally begging them to come back.

She was angry with herself for being so weak, but she didn't care. She just wanted them _home._

**10. She wondered if she could have turned into wolf herself.**

Despite what Leah may have thought, she was convinced that her turning into wolf was not because of some sort of 'defect'. It was the sign of strength. She was stronger than any other females in La Push, probably stronger than males, too. To them it was natural to phase, but Sue's daughter was just too valuable not to. She was so much like herself. Too much. She knew Seth would have never phased in her place: he was not made to be fighter. Though he was good at it, and ready to protect those he loved, it was Leah who was the most proud of her family and her tribe. She would not have hesitated to do anything in order to protect them.

Like she herself wouldn't have.


	13. Jessica

**Ten things you never knew about Jessica Stanley**

**1. Edward was her first crush.**

When she first saw him, she was fifteen years old, and just recently begun to realise that boys are good for more than just a tease. Some of them were actually rather cute. And he was... perfect. He was gorgeous, always polite and much more mature than her other classmates. To make things even more interesting, he had that quiet, mysterious aura about him, like he knew your deepest secrets...

But all the same, he gave him creeps. So she kept her distance, and once she was sure he wasn't interested, found herself new object of admiration.

**2. Her best friend was Angela, not Lauren**

To be honest, Lauren irritated the hell out of her. She was selfish, and arrogant. (Even more so than she herself.) and while she was fun to shop with and hung out sometimes, she would not have trusted to turn back to her, when she was still near enough to throw a stone.

Angela, on the other hand was nice (much nicer than her), and reliable. She kept her grounded, like a voice of conscience on her shoulder. She knew she can tell her anything. She was part of the reason she decided to make up with Bella before the school ends, and why he decided to give Mike a second chance.

Angela was just way too _nice_ not to listen.

**3. He really liked Mike.**

He was nice and friendly. (Not to mention popular.) Even when they weren't dating, he made quite a good friend. And most of all, he was... real. He was always there, had been since they were kids. She could easily say she knew him. He will live in Forks his whole life, he will take over his parents' shop and marry a local girl. (Like her.) He was not unusual, or weird, or mysterious in any way. He was... normal. Real.

_Though_, she thought as she watched him to shovel food into his mouth as his life depended on it. _He would be just a _little_ more like Edward Cullen._

**4. She was never intentionally cruel.**

She was fickle, yes and careless and rude. Selfish, even. She knew it, and didn't try to idealize herself in any way – she was way too much of a cynic to do that.

But c'mon! She was just like any other teenage girl. She enjoyed her life. And who else would have taken care for her, if not herself? She flew through the life, never really looking around. And if she accidentally hurt someone in the way, it was not out of the malice.

**5. She didn't hung out with Bella just because her popularity.**

Actually, she found Bella rather fun to be with, when she wanted to. She was a lot like Angela: always calm, always willing to listen. (Even if not always the most attentive) She knew she could trust Bella with her secrets, even if Bella didn't trust _her_. She was also smart, cryptic and had unusual sense of humour.

The fact that her presence brought all guys to gather around them was just a nice side effect.

**6. Bella's zombie–behaviour scared her.**

First, she practically doesn't talk for months and acts like she was on some other planet. Nothing she says or does makes any difference. She was afraid they will send her into some mental hospital when she doesn't snap out of it, but there was nothing she could do.

And then, there she was, in the middle of Port Angeles, at night. And Bella, who had barely said a word since September, was chatting away with some weirdos. She wanted to go over there, and drag her back, but she was afraid it would only make things worse. But what if they had done something to her, and there was nothing she could do to help her?

She refused to take this responsibility.

**7. Out of all Edward's siblings, she liked Alice the most.**

Well, maybe it was because she knew her the best. But she was someone she could easily relate with: all the freakishness, and creepiness, and Cullen-ness (Is that even a word?) aside, they were quite similar in a many ways. Alice was always happy and talkactive, and friendly with everyone, even with the complete strangers. Though she was quite weird sometimes. (and not just Cullen-weird, but _weird_-weird) She could space out and burst out laughing at random moments.

Still, she wished she had a chance to get to know her better.

**8. She kind of liked living in Forks.**

It was dull and dreary little town, yeah, but it was _her_ dull and dreary little town. She was born her and knew everyone, who lived here. (More exactly, she knew everything about everyone who lived there.) There was no secrets in Forks. And while she wished to get out of the state for a college. (Or at least, finally get tan once in her life) she always knew that one day she will come back.

**9. She always wondered what was up with the guys from La Push**

Seriously. They all looked like they were on steroids. (Maybe they were. Now _that_ would be quite a gossip.) And they seemed to be always babbling about some 'tribe pride' (What century was it, anyway?) Most of them never seemed to date, and those who did were practically engaged with their girls. And then there was one who spent most of his time with some little girl. How sick was _that_?

In short, no point of searching for a man in La Push.

Oh, and one more thing. They all seemed to have some weird obsession with _wolves_ of all things.

**10. She would have liked to be more like Bella.**

And by that, she didn't mean her popularity, or gorgeous boyfriend, (though she would not have minded those either.) But she just wished she had that certain _something_ about her. The _something_ that makes everyone turn back to her and look again. Her quietness and sarcastic wit. Her eyes, that made her look like she was in in a some dark secret. Those rumours that always circled her, but never made her look bad. Just interesting.

She knew that _Bella_ won't grow old in some boring little town.


End file.
